The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image sensor, a method of producing the solid-state image sensor, and an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a solid-state image sensor, a method of producing the solid-state image sensor, and an electronic apparatus that can provide a solid-state image sensor ensuring the reliability of wiring.
For the image sensor, the size of pixels is desired to be reduced to increase the number of pixels. However, because there is a need to arrange a plurality of pixel transistors such as a transfer transistor, a selection transistor, a reset transistor, and an amplification transistor in a pixel area of the image sensor, a proportion of the area occupied by a photoelectric conversion unit is reduced and properties such as sensitivity and saturation properties may be deteriorated if the size of pixels is reduced.
In view of the above, a laminated structure where a photoelectric conversion layer is formed on a substrate in which a pixel transistor or a wiring layer is formed for ensuring the area of a photoelectric conversion unit and minimizing the deterioration of properties, has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-144279 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 1992-103168)
Moreover, a structure where a silicon substrate in which a compound semiconductor having, for example, a chalcopyrite structure is used as a photoelectric conversion layer to form a pixel transistor and a photoelectric conversion layer formed of a compound semiconductor are laminated has also been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-123720).